felipebrossfandomcom-20200213-history
The BCE Stunt Show: Part 3/Transcript
Nachobross: What's wrong with you? Lily: Nothing's wrong with m- Nachobross: NO! You purposely threw a boulder at Boatbross. Lily: Who care- Nachobross: I'm gonna tell you this, YOU'RE SO GOING DOWN! Lily: I don't care and have time for you. Nachobross: Oh yeah? {kicks Lily in the leg hard 9 times} Lily: Ouch. That really hurt. Nachobross: It was you're fault for throwing a boulder at my friend! Intro Card Shows "The BCE Stunt Show: Part 3" Written by Nadjib M. and Collins M. Produced by Collins M. and Eugen P. Animation Directed by Collins M. Art Directed by Collins M. Directed by Eugen P., Collins M., and Felipe S. Boatbross: I'm not dead. Nachobross: Boatbross! Boatbross: Nachobross! Nachobross: {hugs Boatbross} I've missed you! Boatbross: We'll I wasn't dead, I was standing behind the boulder. Faroesebross: Kanska, tú ikki standa seinni til tess hópur. / Perhaps, you shouldn't stand next to the boulder. Boatbross: Why? Faroesebross: Tí, tú kunna umleið særa sjálvur. / Because, you can almost hurt yourself. Boatbross: Oh. Icelandicbross: Krakkar, Færeyskabross er kemur. Fá inn í bakgrunni ham. / Guys, Faroesebross is coming. Get in to background mode. {Everyone gets into background mode} Faroesebross: Hvat er við noktandi líta? / What's with the negative look? Boatbross: Faroesebross, I've been thinking of learning Faroese. {Boatbross opens up the Faroese dictionary} Boatbross: Halló! / Hello! Faroesebross: Oj, tú vera fróðskapur Forøyskt? Boatbross: What happened to the subtitles? {Faroesebross gasps} Afrikaansbross: Die personeel was te lui, hulle is nie bekommerd oor die gehoor se verveling. / The staff were too lazy, they're not concerned about the audience's boredom. {Scene cuts to 1500 BCE} {Scene cuts to Antibubble's racing car} Psuedotriangle: Hey guys look, I see the Ancient North Arabian writing on the wall. Gold Hexagon: What does the text mean? Gold Dodecagon: I dunno, I never learned that language. Eugenbross: How- Antibubble: SHUT UP EUGENBROSS I AM NOT A GP- {telephone calls} Gold Hexagon: Hello, since you didn't like the team name Ancient Candles, what did you change it to? Casino Token: Team Yummy. Gold Hexagon: WHAT? Casino Token: TEAM YUMMY! Gold Hexagon: KK. {hangs up telephone} TAC changed their team name. Antibubble: What to? Gold Hexagon: Team Yummy. Gold Dodecagon: What does this button do? Gray Pentagon: I don't think you should it, Gold Dodecagon. It might be dangerous. Gold Dodecagon: Let's just try it anyways. {presses button} Lumber: Is that the fue- Gold Hexagon: It's a different button. {Gold Hexagon tilts upside down and rotates} Gold Hexagon: Why am I upside down? {GJ tilts upside down and rotates} GJ: It's the button that Gold Dodecagon pressed. {Pink Octagon tilts upside down and rotates} Pink Octagon: This is getting risky. {Gold Dodecagon and Antibubble rotates} Antibubble: Gold Dodecagon, this is all your fault! Gold Dodecagon: Why did you have that button. Antibubble: For safety reasons, not to play with it. Gold Dodecagon: Oh well. Antibubble: Oh well? What do you mean Oh well? Gold Dodecagon: I hope we don't lose this one. Antibubble: If this car breaks, we are gonna lose and even worse, we're gonna DIE! Gold Dodecagon: Well, we have 5,560 kilometers left. And Team Yummy and Rectangle -1,666 kilometers ahead from us. {Scene cuts to The Paramount Mountain} Icelandicbross: Krakkar, Færeyskabross er að fara að vera mikil ógn, svo fá þinn Agame á. / Guys, Faroesebross is going to be a major threat, so get your Agame on. {Faroesebross salivates on Dutchey} Dutchey: Ew! That's disgusting! {Faroesebross farts on Dutchey's face} Dutcheybross: {pushes Faroesebross}} Stop being a fudging disgusting idiot! Faroesebross: Á minst tú práta Enskur. / At least you speak English. Dutcheybross: I called Brenchfross to send you to the TLC. Faroesebross: Oj nei tú gera nei! / Oh no you didn't! Dutcheybross: Oh yes I did! Brenchfross: Ouaip. Vous allez être éliminé. / Yup. You will be eliminated. Faroesebross: Tú gera nei! / You did not! Hej, hvar er tess heitin? Subtitle: The reason I'm rejecting you because I don't need you. Faroesebross: Nei! Jeg tørva tú. Subtitle: I'm good without you. Faroesebross: Men. Subtitle: No. Faroesebross: Men. Dutchey: The Fist Thingy is here! Dutcheybross: Goodbye Faroesebross. Nobody likes you. Faroesebross: Hvat? Jeg hava umleið vinir. Partybross: Yeah, but now you don't. Subtitle: I think it's time for you to go. {yawns} Sorry, I'm not your friend. Icelandicbross: Allar síðustu orð? / Any last words? Faroesebross: Jeg gera nei- {Fist Thingy punches Faroesebross} {Faroesebross falls down to the TLC} {LOL closes the TLC and locks itself} Subtitle: Yay! I'm free! Icelandicbross: Já þú ert viss. / Yeah you sure are. Afrikaansbross: Hey! Dit was onaanvaarbaar. / Hey! That was unacceptable. Subtitle: Why. Afrikaansbross: Hy was ons vriend. / He was our friend. Dutchey: You're just stupid. Afrikaansbross: Help my skop Dutchey want hy het my dom. / Help me kick Dutchey because he called me stupid. CENSORED SORRY FOLKS Isabella: What was that for? Afrikaansbross: Hy het my dom. / He called me stupid. Isabella: Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, good excuses. Afrikaansbross: GRRR! Nachobross: You want one too? Isabella: I don't have time for this. {Afrikaansbross eats banana and litters it} {Isabella trips and falls and breaks her body} Isabella: Ouch! My sphincter! My ribs! My spine! Ouch. Koopatroopaman: That's it, Nachobross, Boatbross, and Afrikaansbross. You'll have to lose your limbs because you're using them to hurt people. Nachobross, Boatbross, and Afrikaansbross: WHAT?!?! {Nachobross, Boatbross, and Afrikaansbross loses their limbs} Nachobross: Oh noes! We can't do anything useful without our limbs! TO BE CONTINUED {Scene cuts to the Tiny Loser Chamber} Faroesebross: Tað er so andstyggiligur her. Oshabross: What did you say? Faroesebross: Hvat? Oj, Heiti havnad mig fyri einki. Oshabross: I know what language you're speaking, it's Faroese and I know what you're saying. OK, I'll get the new subtitles. {computer generates the subtitles} Arial Subtitle: Hi. Faroesebross: Jeg eslski tað! Oshabross, tú vera tess best vinur altið! / I love it! Oshabross, you're the best friend ever! Category:Transcripts Category:Completed Transcripts